Tamed
by Life4Death
Summary: Bella has a secret that she doesn't even know. We follow Bella on this journey as she finds not only her self but love as well.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a new story that I am working on.**

 **I own nothing. :)**

 **Bella.**

I keep having the same dream…

I see a girl, no older than 5 years, wrapped in a grey blanket sitting on the grass. Her young face alight with a warm glow as she watches her home burn down. There are no tears, no emotion present on her face.

She grips her worn out pink bunny to her chest. There is chaos around her, people in big yellow suits running around, yet all she hears is silence.

She looks up at me, her little face turning to the side.

"Why?" her voice is barely a whisper, but it cuts through the silence like a knife. "Why did you do it?"

She turns her gaze back to the scene unfolding in front of her.

"I…" my words get stuck in my throat.

I want to scream, I want to tell her that I didn't mean to do it, but my mouth can't form the words. I want to grab her shoulders and turn her away from the fire, but my arms are heavy and I can't move.

 _Please!_

My mind is screaming at her to look at me, _let me explain._

"Bella?"

I close my eyes and let the tears fall.

"Bella?"

My lips tremble.

"Bella!"

My eyes fly open.

 **R &R and leave me some love.**

 **Update coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is chapter 2, enjoy.**

 **I own nothing :)**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **BPOV**

Today is the day I get out of this hell hole. I have been living with Mr and Mrs Platt for the last year and it has been a living hell.

The only reason that they agreed to have a 17 year old girl live with them is for the Welfare cheque that they receive every month, if not for the money that they got paid to tolerate me, I would have been kicked to the curb a long time ago.

You see, I have been hopping around from foster home to foster home for the last decade of my life, never staying long enough in one place to actually make a friend. Not that I minded being the loner or outsider.

In contrary, I loved being the weird chick, it meant that people left me alone to do my own thing.

Today I will be shipped off to a boarding school somewhere in Washington.

My social worker, Ms Cope, said that this will be the last home that I will be going to until my 18th birthday.

This was fine for me, it meant that I only had to endure these people for the next 5 months and then I will be free to do whatever I want to do, wherever I want to do it.

I zipped up my old worn brown suitcase and lifted it off the bed.

I looked at it as it laid on the floor and a sense of sadness came over me. Not sadness for leaving this God forsaken house but sadness for the fact that everything I own could fit into a tiny little suitcase.

"Bella? Are you ready to leave?" Mrs Platt's nasally voice called from the kitchen.

"As ready as I will ever be." I mumbled to myself under my breath.

I looked around the room one more time. I was glad that I didn't ever make this my home, it was easy to turn around and walk out.

I walk through the hallway, my fingers running over the bare walls as I made my way to the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen both the women looked at me. Ms Cope had her curly red hair loose around her face and she was dressed in a light brown pants suit that made her body look tight.

"Ready?" Ms Cope put her cup of tea down and turned to me.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Aww." Mrs Platt walked to me and wrapped me in her arms, her tweed jacket scratching at my skin. I pulled my face as her sickly sweet perfume hit my nose.

"We are gonna miss you, Bella." She pulled back and looked at me, her blue eyes not showing any emotion, before she enveloped me in a hug again.

"Sure." I picked at the long blonde strands that was blinding me.

I wiggled my way out of Mrs Platt's hold and lifted my bag.

We walked out of the door and Ms Cope said goodbye to Mrs Platt as I got into her car.

OXOXO

We have been on the road for 3 hours and my ass was numb.

"We are almost there." Ms Cope broke the silence, her short curly red hair now in a bun on top of her head.

A few minutes later we pulled into a long driveway that I didn't even notice was a driveway, it was that hidden from the road.

"Here we are." Ms Cope slowed her car to a stop.

I undid my safety belt and got out of the car.

My breath caught in my throat at the sight in front of me.

 **R &R and show me some love**

 **XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was so excited about the story that I couldn't wait a second longer to post this chapter.** **So here you go, enjoy.**

 **I own nothing :)**

 **Chapter 3**

 **BPOV**

In front of me was the most magnificent house that I have ever laid eyes on.

It was a two story house with large windows and dark sand stone bricks. There were balconies on the upper level that gave me the sense that it looked out over the world. The bottom of the house was covered with a dark green moss, climbing the walls.

The garden was spectacular, it had a wide variety of flowers and plants, an occasional bench here and there and the greenest grass I have ever seen.

I could see myself sitting there on a sunny day, reading a book and getting some vitamin E.

I felt comfortable immediately.

The humongous oak door opened and a woman stepped out.

Ms Cope looked at me and together we started walking forward.

"Hi, you must be Isabella?"

She had kind eyes, more grey than blue. Her face was slightly wrinkled but it was clear that she was the kind of person who smiled and laughed a lot. Her dark hair was in a messy bun with pieces falling out around her face. She was beautiful.

"Uhm, its Bella." I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked down, my hair hiding my face.

"Well, Bella, why don't you come on in and we can talk over a warm cup of coffee?"

I looked up, the smile on her face was so contagious that I couldn't stop one from spreading across mine.

As we stepped into the house, I felt a sense of warmth, the feeling you get when you are safe, where no one can hurt you.

There was wooden floors and beautiful beige walls and windows, so many windows and the lush greenery from outside made the house feel so big and free.

We walked through the house to the kitchen, the walls covered with photos, smiling faces keeping watch over the house.

"Maggie, I really can't stay long, I have to be at the airport in a few hours."

The lady turned around and smiled at Ms Cope.

"Of course. I will get Bella settled in and show her around the town a little bit later?" She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah, sure, that would be great." I smiled at her and stuffed my hands deeper into my pockets.

Ms Cope walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Just give them a chance, I know you will be well looked after."

This was the first time she has ever said anything like this to me, usually she said to call her if I needed anything.

With one last squeeze she let go and waved at the lady, and then she was gone.

"Well, I did promise you a cup of coffee, but how about some hot chocolate?" The lady motioned for me to follow her.

To say the kitchen was nice would have been a big understatement. It was immaculate, stainless steel appliances, long marble counters, dark wood cupboards, the works. It was amazing.

There was silence as she made the hot chocolate and sat down next to me at the table.

"So, my name is Margret Brandon, but please call me Maggie." She smiled and placed the cup of steamy goodness in front of me.

"Sure."

I took the cup in my hands and blew on it gently.

"Alice is so excited to meet you, she almost didn't go to school this morning because she wanted to be here when you came."

The confusion on my face made her pause.

"I'm sorry dear, Alice is my daughter, she is about the same age as you." She took a deep breath. "She will be home any minute now."

"Okay, cool." Was all I could say.

Kids were usually cruel to me when I was staying with them, they made fun of me for not having a family of my own and wanting to steal theirs.

Maggie started talking about all the wonderful things that there was to see around town, but I stopped listening after the first sentence. I was not going to get comfortable with these people, in 5 months I will be 18 and I will be moving on with my life.

I took the last sip of my hot chocolate and as I put the cup down, the big oak door flew open and in a blink of an eye, there in front of me stood a girl.

 **Please R &R if you enjoyed, I love reading the reviews, so tell me what you think.**

 **XXX**


End file.
